


Raz lamie śmierć

by Satanachia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bingo 2014, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wszystko wina <a href="http://dr-kara.tumblr.com/post/99270278481/sketch-comic-commission-for-wexfogg">tumblra</a> i standardowo ja swoje, a fik swoje.<br/>‘aszam? Nie czytać, nie paczeć - iść stąd.</p>
<p>Aha, Maria to tak jakby moja mama po robocie i na bezkawiu. Nazywa mnie wtedy lamą bez stada i każe znaleźć sobie chłopa. <br/>No, to tak w ramach wyjaśnień dlaczego Maria jest taka a nie inna.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Raz lamie śmierć

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystko wina [tumblra](http://dr-kara.tumblr.com/post/99270278481/sketch-comic-commission-for-wexfogg) i standardowo ja swoje, a fik swoje.  
> ‘aszam? Nie czytać, nie paczeć - iść stąd.
> 
> Aha, Maria to tak jakby moja mama po robocie i na bezkawiu. Nazywa mnie wtedy lamą bez stada i każe znaleźć sobie chłopa.   
> No, to tak w ramach wyjaśnień dlaczego Maria jest taka a nie inna.

— Zrobisz to w końcu, czy ja mam to zrobić? — pyta szeptem Natasza, szturchając Clinta w bok i zmuszając go do zwolnienia jednej komory zmywaka, do której wkłada brudne filiżanki. — Czaisz się już trzeci miesiąc.

— Nie mam co robić, przed niczym się nie czaję, daj mi kobieto spokój — mamrocze Clint, czując jak zdradziecki rumieniec wykwita na jego policzkach. — A nawet jeśli, to nie twoja sprawa — dodaje po chwili i wraca do mycia swoich kubków, pozwalając nadmiarowi piany umemłać go po łokcie.

Natasza kręci głową z rozbawieniem, klepie go w ramię i odchodzi do kasy, obsłużyć kolejnego klienta, zostawiając go z górą mydlin, brudnych naczyń i własnych kłopotliwych myśli.

Clint jak nigdy dotąd był wdzięczny szefowi za niekupienie zmywarki, dzięki czemu mógł ukrywać się za gablotami z pralinami i udawać, że nie istnieje. W każdym razie udawać swoje nieistnienie tak długo, aż siedzący w rogu kawiarni mężczyzna zdecyduje się skończyć swoją wiedeńską i w końcu sobie pójdzie, i przestanie go dręczyć.

*

Praca w kawiarni nie była szczytem marzeń. Robota była ciężka, ludzie zrzędliwi, a ich szef, Fury, poza w miarę przyzwoitymi stawkami i codziennym darciem mordy, nie oferował nic, przez co rotacja pracowników na porannej zmianie – gdy ich najdroższy Nicki był najbardziej nie w sosie – była kosmiczna. Clint nie kłopotał się już nawet próbą zapamiętania imion nowych pracowników, bo prawdopodobieństwo, że zostaną na dłużej, tak jak on i Romanowa, było naprawdę niewielkie.

W niektóre wieczory, po szczególnie męczącej zmianie, Clintowi zdarza zastanawiać się, co jeszcze robi w tym wariatkowie; dlaczego nie rzuci tej roboty w pizdu i nie wyniesie się w jakieś cieplejsze rejony - w końcu nikt i nic, a w szczególności ta marna robota, nie trzyma go w Nowym Jorku.

Mógłby w każdym momencie rzucić pracę, zgarnąć szmaty, pożegnać się ze starą jędzą, od której wynajmuje pokój i zapakować do swojego rozklekotanego Chevroleta, by metodą “palcem po mapie” wynieść się jak najdalej od tego cholernego miasta. Jak najdalej od Nataszy i Marii i ich codziennych wspierających gestów, od nocnych zmian, na których zamarzał pomimo dwudziestu stopni wewnątrz i siedział na swym stołku niczym nastroszony ptak na grzędzie. Jak najdalej od całej tej stateczności, którą udało mu się osiągnąć przez ostatnie trzy lata. Jak najdalej od pospolicie wyglądającego, czterdziestoletniego urzędasa, który nigdy nie potrafił się zdecydować, czy chce rano moche czy mocce i za każdym razem, gdy już wybrał, uśmiechał się do zaspanego Clinta w sposób, od którego miękły mu kolana. Co nie powinno się dziać, bo Clint był stuprocentowym, lubiącym cycki, męskim mężczyzną i mięknięcie kolan na widok uśmiechu innego faceta było niedopuszczalne.

*

— Jeśli dzisiaj tego nie zrobisz... — Natasza zawiesza znacząco głos i wciska jaskrawoczerwony, ostro zakończony paznokieć w jego policzek.

— Niby czego? — pyta niewinnie, przekładając dopiero co wyciągnięte z piecyka rogaliki na paterę. Natasza prycha.

— Pójdziesz dzisiaj do niego — mówi kobieta i podchodzi bliżej, dosłownie go osaczając pomiędzy piecykiem a oszklonym blatem ze słodyczami. — Pójdziesz i skończysz to wszystko, a może nawet coś nowego zaczniesz, zrozumiałeś? — każde słowo akcentuje wbijając mocniej paznokieć, aż na policzku Clinta wykwita podbiegły krwią półksiężyc.

— Babo, opanuj się. — Barton odpycha jej dłoń i masuje obolałe miejsce. Walnięty babsztyl. — Nie będę nic zaczynał z tym facetem, porąbało cię.

— To chyba ciebie porąbało — odparowuje Natasza, odbierając mu z dłoni paterę z rogalikami, które już zaczynały stygnąć. — Bo wolę myśleć, że cię porąbało, niż że tchórzysz.

— Nie tchórzę! — oburza się Clint. Natasza zerka na niego spod uniesionych kpiąco brwi i odstawia paterę na jej miejsce, mieszcząc w tym geście całą swoją dezaprobatę.

— Naprawdę nie? — próbuje dalej, wymijając koleżankę, by uciec od jej spojrzenia.

— Jasne… — syczy Natasza, nim wiszący nad drzwiami dzwonek obwieszcza wejście nowego klienta, a Clint znika na zapleczu, wykręcając się porządkami.

Oczywiście, że nie był tchórzem, przecież nie uciekał! Wykonywał tylko taktyczny odwrót, na z góry wypatrzoną pozycję, aby zachować w jak najlepszym stanie swoje mięknące kolana i coraz mniejsze ego.

Za zapleczu uśmiech Urzędasa nie mógł go dosięgnąć.

*

— Czasami jesteś taką lamą… — komentuje Maria, która wychyliła się na chwilę ze swojej kanciapy i przypadkowo natknęła na Clinta, niemal wchodząc w niego, gdy wracała ze swoją kawą, by na nowo zagrzebać się w cyferkach. — Mógłbyś po prostu z nim pogadać.

— Przestaniecie w końcu wpychać się w moje życie towarzyskie? — burczy Clint i wraca do sprawdzania stanu zamówienia. Piąty raz, ale przecież musi mieć pewność, że w zapasach niczego nie brakuje.

— Lamy nie mają życia towarzyskiego. Mają stado. A ty jesteś lamą bez stada. — Oblizuje łyżeczkę z pianki i kiwa nią na niego, chcąc podkreślić swoje słowa. Na swój sposób jest to nawet gorsze od ostrego paznokcia Nataszy. — Lama bez stada to nie lama. To dywanik.

Clint odwraca się w jej stronę.

— Czyli co, jestem dywanikiem?

Maria potwierdza kiwnięciem głowy i pociąga łyk ze swojej filiżanki.

— Serio, zaproś go. Pogadaj przynajmniej. Jesteś lamą bez stada. Nigdy nie oglądałeś Animal Planet?

— Dobra, dobra, Jezu Chryste, pogadam z nim, okej? — wybucha Clint, wyrzucając ręce w geście poddania. — Zadowolona?

Kobieta uśmiecha się leniwie i ponownie kiwa na niego łyżeczką.

— Wiedziałam, że jeszcze będą z ciebie lamy — mówi i, odbijając się nieco nieprzytomninie od półki z syropami, wraca do swojej kanciapy.

*

— Ruszaj — mijająca go Natasza szturcha go mocno w bok, przez co Clint chwieje się na swoim taborecie i przez chwilę panicznie próbuje złapać równowagę.

— Idź, bo zaraz wyjdzie! — rzuca jeszcze, nim odchodzi, by pozbierać ze stolików pozostawione przez klientów filiżanki.

_Raz lamie śmierć._

Clint chwyta przygotowany wcześniej kubek z mocha, z namazanym numerem telefonu w miejscu, gdzie zwykle wpisywali imiona zamawiających i nerwowo poprawia zsuwający mu się na oczy kapelutek z logo kawiarni.

_Bo tam gdzie trafiają martwe lamy nawet długie paznokcie Nataszy nie sięgają._

Wychodzi zza lady, nim zdąży stchórzyć i znowu czmychnąć na zaplecze, i pokonuje te kilka metrów dzielące go od stolika Urzędasa, [i]Phila[/i], poprawia się w myślach. Wystarczająco często pisał jego imię na kubku, by je zapamiętać.

— Cześć — rzuca z pozoru lekko, stawiając gorący kubek na stoliku. Mężczyzna wychyla się znad czytanej właśnie gazety, wyglądając na nieco zdezorientowanego.

— Ale nie zamawiałem nic — mówi po chwili, odkładając gazetę na bok.

— Wiem, wiem, ale to do domu — Clint przekręca kubek tak, by widać było numer i próbuje powstrzymać głupi uśmiech, gdy mężczyzna spogląda na niego z niedowierzaniem.

— Po prostu…

— Kurwa mać, Clint! — ryk szefa sprawia, że Clint niemal podskakuje w miejscu. Że też akurat dzisiaj zachciało mu się inspekcji. — Wracaj do roboty!

— Po prostu zadzwoń — mówi szybko i niemal biegiem wraca za kontuar, by przyjąć zjebkę od Fury’ego, który nieprzebierając w słowach poinformował go, co myśli o spoufalaniu się z klientami, przez co ledwo słyszy brzęk dzwonka. Phil musiał wyjść.

Stojąca za plecami szefa Natasza uniosła dwa palce w geście zwycięstwa.

Przyjął kawę.

*

Phil oczywiście nie zadzwonił, ani tego dnia, ani następnego, ani żadnego w przeciągu następnego tygodnia, a Clint nie ma nawet siły udawać, że nic się nie stało.

Maria potajemnie podkarmia go karmelowym ciastem, a Natasza wypycha na zaplecze, by swoją miną skopanego psiaka nie zniechęcał klientów, przez co nagle ma mnóstwo czasu na esemesowanie i zastanawianie się ile blach podwójnej krówki od Marii uda mu się wciągnąć, nim kobiety zorientują się, że brak telefonu nie oznacza braku [i]kontaktu[/i].


End file.
